Marius
Marius is a super-soldier created by the hands of Lewis Fredrikson . He is a brute fresh out of a Growth Tank, bred to be a warrior. Appearance and personality. Appearance Marius appears unnaturally strong, broad, thick, and tall. He stands 8' tall and growing (He was taken out of the tank when first available.), 5' shoulders, and arms and legs as thick as a average man. He has a chiseled jawline, grim appearance, pale green eyes, and short black military-cut hair. Armor His armor is painted jet black, unpolished, with green highlights. It looks a bit ramshackle, but effective. It sports two larger-than-normal fists. Personality Marius is a nice guy, if not a bit dour, and is incredibly loyal to lewis, or any he has sworn to guard. He rarely smiles, and protects the innocent from evil when he can. He is stubborn, and will not back down in the face of overwhelming odds. He views others who are mired in vices with sadness and perhaps anger. To be evil is a fate worse than death to him. So, he decides to give out death to prevent such a fate. Courageous, strong, brave and true describe him. Due to Lewis programming his consciousness, he lacks compassion on the battlefield, though he will give enemies chances to repent once, and once only. He has humility, and realises that being the greatest warrior is sometimes not his destiny. History. Marius was created in body, mind, and soul by Lewis. He has recently gone out with the U.E.M.S.L.D marines and Yue to Varrock, to fight the King of Monsters. Powers. Marius is a Super-Soldier, and has been bred to fight. He has been given various implants and organs designed to help him survive in the most extreme conditions. *Enhanced circulatory system: Marius possesses two hearts, so that if one is damaged, the other will continue to operate. It also increases blood flow. Marius also has a higher hemoglobin in his blood, so it carries far more oxygen and nutrients than normal blood. His blood is a red so bright, it appears almost neon. He also has a special organ that produces special cells than can heal wounds into scar tissue in mere seconds. *Enhanced skeletal system: Marius's bones have been made bigger, and stronger, mixed with the metal Lotruisten. It has also formed into a series of overlapping bone plates covering his chest. This bony chest-plate is bulletproof. *Enhanced digestive system: Marius has a pre-stomach that filters any digested poisons before it travels to the stomach. Through this pre-stomach, he can gain sustenance from inorganic substances (dirt, rocks, metal, glass.) He also possesses saliva so acidic, it can blind people temporarily, and eat through iron bars in a couple hours. This also aids in eating metal and stone. *Enhanced respiratory system: Marius has a third lung, which helps him breathe in low-oxygen environments, poisonous atmospheres, and even underwater. His original lungs usually shut down and let the third one do all the work when underwater, and in poisonous atmospheres. *Enhanced sight: Marius can see in low-light environments, and very long distances. *Enhanced hearing: Marius is immune to motion-sickness, can filter white noise and other sounds, and is resistant to sonic attacks. It is very hard to make him deaf. *Enhanced reaction time: He has a high reaction time, around 1/10th of a second, 100 milliseconds. *Posions filtering: Marius has a special type of kidney that can filter poison in Marius's body extremely rapidly. He must go unconcious for it to work, for the two hearts pump his blood at very high speed through his body, and the kidney filters all the blood in about 5 minutes. *Suspended animation: If wounded so terribly as to die, Marius will enter a state of suspended animation, so he can be taken to a medical facility to be healed. This suspended animation can in theory work without flaw for 550+ years. *Neural armor connection: Marius has a special cloth under his skin that interfaces with his armor, making it a second skin. Equipment Crusader armor Mark One: This was basic roughshod armor. It was equipped with Power Fists, and later Storm Blasters. It was effectively totalled in a fight with Jesse, the King Of Monsters. Crusader armor Mark Two: This will be the second suit of armor built by Lewis, and will feature a variety of weapons and features. It will have an enemy tracker and drug/chemical injectors, and will be equipped with 4 Wrist-mounted Storm Blasters, Power Fists, and Blade Grenades. The Crusader Mark Two will be able to lift 100 tons, it's legs can lock so one can stand upright in a large explosion, and is custom-fit to Marius. It also has attachable-detachable jets on the back, so Marius can make astounding jumps. (He cannot fly, however.) Weapons Storm Blaster: This devastating weapon fires .75 caliber diamond-tipped bullets at a rate of 100 bullets mer minute. The gun is designed to fire these bullets at extremely high speed, around 2500 mph, and the bullets have a mini-jet, essentially making each bullet a mini-missile. These bullets bury themselves in a target, then explode with the force of half a standard frag grenade. Power Fist: These large fists increase the wearer's strength dramatically, and can crush tank armor with ease. Their power fields can disrupt force shields. Blade grenades: These are disc-shaped grenades which can be thrown like shurikens. They detonate with a set-time charge, up to 1 minute or less. Weaknesses Marius is blindingly loyal to Lewis. He will also fold extremely quickly when an innocent's life is in danger. He is tough on himself, and unceasingly works harder to better himself, and to better the public. At times he wonders if defending humanity is worth it. All the corruption and vice in humans, why bother defending such evil people? He has his doubts. He can be felled in combat by overwhelming strikes. He is relatively slow. He is honorable to a fault; he never lies, and holds his word, even if it hurts himself. He seemingly takes bullets for other people because he sees that he is one of the few strongest enough to survive. He suffers in life to make others better.